The love that no one expected
by WinterWriter42412114
Summary: KC dumped clare last year and this is a new year. Will clares new immage get her what she wants, or more?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Clare Edwards and this, well, lets just say there is two sides to every story. This side, this is mine, the right one. Its the begining of thenth grade. Over the summer i ditched the glasses and got lazer sergery, cut my hair and got it layered, dyed my hair black and lets just say, grew up. Befor summer my boyfriend KC broke up with me for one of my best friends, Jenna Middledton. My best friend Ali Bendari was more pissed than I was and came up with a amazing plan to teach him a lesson and boy, hes gonna learn.  
The thing was he broke up with me becase im a prude. You know, Jesus club and morals. Well the plan is to drop the prude act, for a little wile anyway, dress sexy, be sexy, act sexy. Simple right, thats what I thought. Until I saw him, emo looking, mysterious guy. He was comming out of the house for sale accross from my house. I shook him out of my mind to get back to the plan, for now anyway. "Alright, sexy here we come." Ali said and through some clothse at me. I went to the bathroom and changed. I was wearing Skinny jeans with big rips with purple stockings undernith, a black tank top with the words Dead Hand in purple, and a black hoodie that was one size to small to show my curves over it. I had eye liner on but nothing else, Ali tried to make me but I was already going far with this. I slid on my convers and we head out.  
We arrived at school with twenty minutes to spare but most people did on the first day, so did KC and Jenna. I didnt see KC all summer and when I saw him I melted a little. even though I was insanly pissed, he tried to be nice, he wanted to be friends but he did cheat on me. Me and ali walked right toward im when a black herse pulled in front of us. It almost hit us and the car stopped witch made Jenna, KC, thisboy Owen and Fitz look. I saw all there mouths drop when they saw dressed the way I was. They boy got out and i noticed him, the boy from earlier. He bent down to pick something up and i hadnt noticed but i had dropped my phone. He got it and looked at me with dazzaling green eyes. "I think this is yours." he said and his voice stung, good though. "T-Thanks." I said and i herd Ali laught so i elbowed her. The guy smerked and looked into my eyes. "You have pretty eyes." He said and I blushed, partly because everyone was looking. Fitz had made is way closer to the enterance and was looking at us, he was very close to Jenna and KC. "Thanks, see you around." I said and he turned back to the car and looked at me, "Guess you will." he said and drove off to park. I giggled at ali and turned to see KCs mouth dropped, Jenna jelous and Fitz eyeing me up and down, hence checking me out. We walked to KC and Jenna, Fitz's eyes never left me. I was about three feet away from KC and Jenna and Five feet from Fitz. "H-Hi C-CL-Clare." KC said and jenna smacked him for studdering. "Hi." I said and walked right up to him. "I'll let you two talk." Jenna said and Ali followed her to bitch her out. "Clare I know what I-I did was wrong and Im so sorry and I was hoping we cold still be friends, maybe study at my house sometime, catch a movie." He said adn I stopped him right there. Fitz was odviously evesdropping but he didnt care if we knew or not. "I would love to be friends KC." I said. He smiled "Cool." he said. "But one thing first." as i said that i saw the Emo guy out of the corner of my eye. I smacked KC accross the face. I herd Fitz go "Ohhhhh!" and laugh and Emo kid smerk and hold back a laugh. "Wow, i feel much better." I said adn started to walk away. "What was that, I thought you wanted to be friedns?" He said. "OH, no, not remotly and you see i should have done that last year but i didnt really have the balls then, but i grew a pair over the summer." I eyed him up and down. "Maybe you should too." I said and herd another "Ohhh!" from Fitz and i walked into school. Ali cought up to me and we walked to next class. The next day I wore a Skirt that was a little puffy and knee purple leggings with high tops and a black shirt with prple long slever that were tight. I walked down the hall of Degrassi and saw Fitz's mouth drop. It accually felt good to have the schools tough guy to gawk at you for a minte or two. Our lockers were next to eachother so i walked right next to him. "Hey, Clare." he said "Hi, FItz?" I said with a little quesrion in my voice. "You have PE next right?" He asked. "Yeah" I said and pulled my PE clothse out of my locker. "Cool. Me too, I figured we could walk together. "OH, Okay." I said and he smiled. I had never seen this nice side of fitz before. We walked and he grabbed my books for me. I smiled. Then we saw KC. "Hey Clare." He tried to talk to me. "Hi." I said and tried to push past him but he stopped me and grabbed my arm. "Come on talk to me." he pleaded. "Why you didnt wanna talk when you weere sleeping with Jenna. Oh and by the way shes showing, so nice work baby daddy." I said and me and Fitz walked away. "Is she really preggers?" Fitz asked but i pointed at KC walking around being stupidly scared. "Oh hell no, but it will scare the hell outta him for awile." I said and Fitz laughed and put his hand down and up for me to slap and i did. "Nice." he said and we walked to PE together.  
When I got to PE i saw Jenna was in my class, but also was the new kid and Ali. I went to change and I put on a pair of purple booty spandex on and a long sleved black shirt with the sleves pushed up. There were tonz of girls with booty shorts on bt all the guys were looking at me because i had never wore them before. Ali smiled, "This plan is soooo awaome." She said and i rolled my eyes and smiled. We had to make teams of five. "Lets ask Owen, Fitz and Bianca to play with us." I said and she looked at me dumbfounded. "Are you for real, there so competive and..." before she could finish Fitz came up to me and asked "Do you two wanna play with us?" he asked and Ali squeezed my arm. "Yeah abosutly." I said and he smiled. The coach came over. "Alright Middletons team agnist...Edwards team...good?" She asked Fitz looke at me and got a coneving smile i looked back. "Swell." I said and grabbed the vollyball. I noticed the teacher put the new kid was sitting out. We got in possions and I served first. I put my hair up and fitz watched me. I could tell he liked my new hair, and how when it was up a bunch of loose pieces flew around my face and my bangs were perfect. He smiled without knowing it and immidatly oulled himself together and got into possion i served the ball so hard that no one got it. Owen yelled "Yeahhh!" and Bianca was pumped and Fitz looked at me with wondering and happy eyes. Like saying 'Who are you?' and i smiled thinking that. We rotated and the ball served got bumped back and ali set it while bianca spiked it. The next one was the same but owen set and i spiked. Owen and Fitz were wispering but i couldnt make out the words. IN THE BACK WITH OWEN AND FITZ "Damn shes, hot, sexy, a newfound badass, and one hell of a competiver." Owen said and Fitz smiled. "Yeah." was all he could say. "You like her." Owen said with a smile. "W-What? I do-dont." Fitz said "Oh yes you do, and i dont blame you, i do too but, i can tell you really really like her, so ill let you have her." Owen said with a smlie. "How generous." Fitz said with a smerk and he hadnt notice the ball comming right for his head it hit him off the head and he fell back. a bunch of "Ohhhhh's" came from people but they got back to the game but clare ran over to fitz. "Are you okay?" she asked. He smiled at how worried she was. "UM...Fine just a bump." he said and that was it. she looked at it and rubbed the spot on his head that was hit. Her touch felt like electricity to him. He crumbled and bluched and Clare giggled. They both got up and the bell rang. The end score was 33 Edwards team and 9 Middletons team. Clare felt good. When she came out of the changing room she saw Fitz waiting. "Hey, did you wait for me?" Clare asked. "Kinda." He said and Clare smiled. "So whats your next class?" he asked. "Drawing." She said. "Do you have Chang?" Fitz asked and Clare nodded. "Wow, me too." he said. "Really? I never would of guessed." she said. He smerked. "So, you really changed over the summer." Fitz said. "Yeah, i mean im still into grades and school, and god but i dont know i just realized sometimes things dont work out, and some of the things i believed in were so, wrong and stupid." Clare said looking down. "Well, i think you were awsome the way you were." Fitz said and realized how wierd that sounded. Clare turned around and started to walk backwards. "So your saing you dont like who i am now." She said playfully. "No, no who you ar enow is who you've always been. I just wanted to make sure, that you didnt change for him." Fitz said and clare smiled and they walked to art. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two DONT HAVE MANY IDEAS FOR CHAPTER THREE THATS WHY THIS ONE IS SO SHORT. WILL MAKE CHAPTER THREE MUCH LONGER.

Once they got to art Clare noticed KC, Drew and Ali were also in the class. The art room was redone over the summer. The room had big tables that held about eight people to a table. Clare sat down next to fitz at a empty table and waved Ali and Drew over, KC sat at a table alone. The new kid Adam joined the table also because he was Ali's boyfriend drew's brother. When the teacher came in she sat down at her desk and pulled out her computer. She began to speek while a power oint opened on the projector. "Hello, Class. Im and this is Degign101. Today I will be handing out materials and assign you the first project of the year!" She said the words with enthuiasm but everyone was ether half asleep or not paying attention. We watched the power point go through the rules and guidlines while she handed out a sketchbook, a pack of drawing pens and pencles, a watercolor set and a camera to everyone. "Okay class, this weeks project is to take many pictures of aomething or someone at diffrent agnles and light textures and then drawing what or who you see in the photo. Once you have done that I want you to write a one page essay on why you chose that item or person, and before anyone asks you do not have to show these to anyone but me so do whateve you want." She said and we all began to brainstorm. I thought about it but couldnt really come up with anything. I saw Fitz take out his note book and scribble something down but I couldnt see it. Ali and drew were talking about drawing one another witch made Adam fake gag and I nodded playfully in agreement. "So what are you thinking about doing the project on." fitz asked me and then it hit me. "Accually, weel you'll think its lame but, i want to take pictures of all my friends and draw them. But the pictures have to show who they really are you know?" I said and he nodded. "What bout you?" I asked him and he smiled. "You'll see."He said and I like playing around with him. He was funny and sweet but mean at the same time. I figured he was just hard to figure out. I smiled and then looked at KC. I did feel bad for today but I wasnt going to show it. Plus Alis plan would have totaly went down the drain. I aslo liked all the new attention I was getting and the new friends I was making. After awile the teacher started to assign seats. Great. "Okay lets see. At table one I want Adam, Sarah, John, Josh and Rain. Table two I want Clare, Ali, Drew, Fitz, KC and Eli." She said and everyone moved, thank god me and Ali were together but it sucked that KC was with us...funny.  
Thats when I realized the new kid Eli was in the class. Everytime I looked at him his eyes would pearce me. I tried to put that out of my mind, the last thing I needed was drama. We all took our seats. I sat next to Fitz accross from me was Ali and Drew and on one side next to fitz was KC and on my side was Eli. KC tried to sit far away from me but Mars wouldnt be far enough. We all got out a sketch books and began to draw. The inclass assignment was to draw something that you treasure most. I took my sketch book and put it on my lap so no one could see and began to draw. "So Clare, I'm likin' the new wardrobe." Drew said and Ali smiled. "I know right, all my doing, genous." She sand Drew nudged her. I nodded in responce and the new kid looked confused. So KC decided to clear that up. "New kid, sence you look confuse i'll fill you in. Clare here used to dress in a privet school uniform when we were going out, we break up and she dresses sexy obviously just to push my buttons." He said and looked at me, i looked up from my sketchbook. "I know in KCland everythings about you and your ego but not everythings about you." I said and Fitz and the ne kid Eli smiled proud that I was standing up for myself. "Then why now?" He asked. "I dont know, I cant were that thing forever, I- well Ali figured new year, new look." I said and Ali added, "Yes i did and did hell of a good job if i do say so myself." She said and I sighed playfully. The next few minutes went by in scilence and the bell rang I picked up my sketch book making sure no one would see and closed it. I grabed my bG nd walked out the door toward English class. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Clare got to English class she realized that the new kid Eli was in her class. Clare instantly hid her sketch book and sat down in the seat behind him. The teacher began to speak.  
"Hello Class, I am ." She said while writing her name on the board.  
"Today we will be getting to know eachother by getting together with a partner and answering the questions on the sheet that i will hand out." Once she finished handing out the sheets she told everyone to pick a partner. Clare was going to ask Dave when Eli turned to her.  
"Wanna be partners?" He said with a smile. That smile made Clare turn to mush, he realized too because he smerked.  
"Sure." She said and they sat down.  
ELIS POV  
Did she say yes? Wow, hottest girl in school, said yes. Thats all I could think until I saw her eyes for the first time. They were amazingly blue and were beautiful, I got mesmerized in them. We sat down and I looked at the sheet.  
"Okay, first question, What is your partners favorite thing to do?" I said and she immidatly answered.  
"Draw and write." She said and I noticed the sketch book next to her and grabbed it. She turned bright red and grabbed it away.  
"Oh, are we hiding something?" I asked in a playful tone.  
"No." She said defencivly. I liked this challange.  
"Then show me." I challanged. She was just about to give in when the bell rang. A instant flush of releif flushed over her and she got up.  
"Sorry, cant be late for the next class." She said and shoved the book in her bag and left. Looking back over her shoulder at me I smerked and she bit her lip and left the classroom.  
All I could think about was what was in the sketchbook, and I was determined to find out.  
CLARES POV  
I ran out of that classroom taking on last look at him. I cant believe i almost showed him my drawing. I was in deep thought when I bumped into what felt like a brick wall. All my stuff went everywere, then I realized the brick wall was Fitz.  
"Oh, sorry." I said laughing slightly with him.  
"Its fine, you looked in deep..." He began and as I was gathering my books I looked up to see why he stoped talking instantanously. The I saw it, my sketchbook. He had it in his hands holding it open and looking at the page with disgust.  
"Fitz..." I began but he shook his head that when I saw Eli come into view. Great. I stood up.  
"No you have nothing to explain." He said with a snarl in his voice. Still looking at the photo.  
"Its just that I really like..." I started to say but he shook his head harder and through the sketchbook to the ground with all his farce. I cringed. He walked away as fast as he could and I began to follow him but stopped, holding back tears, I saw Eli and the other new kid Adam looking at me.  
"Clare are you okay?" He asked and I just nodded. I picked up my sketch book and ripped out the photo. Nothing was worth loosing my friendship with Fitz. He was the first person that I could really talk to in along time. I crumpled the photo and walked away with it. I turned the corner taking on last look at the photo as the bell rang and trough it in the garbage bag. I ran off skipping next period to find Fitz, thinking with tears running down my face, I could have loved the man in that photo.  
I walked all around school and to the revine looking for Fitz but I couldnt find him. The bell rang and I gave up and went to lunch. On the way I walked past the garbage can were I through the photo away. I took a quick glance in it while walking by and instantly ran back to it. The photo was gone. The other trash that was in here when I through it away was still there, oh boy. Eli and Adam did watch me walk away, I started to panic when I saw a tall boy walk toward me. It was Fitz.  
"I looked everywere for you." I said sitting with my back agnist the wall next to the garbage.  
"Looking for this?" He said and held out the crumpled photo. I breathed heavily in releif, but why did he have it?  
"Why.." I began but then he slid down next to me.  
"Im sorry, I dont know what came over me. The first real friend I have and I blow up on her." He said scoffing to himself.  
"Its okay." I began.  
"No, its not, I-I really like you Clare and I need to be with you, even if its just as frineds." He said and I looked at him with sad and happy eyes.  
"You know I like you a little to." I said playfully and he laughed.  
"So friends?" He asked and I nodded.  
"I think that could work." I said and he smiled.  
"So what are you doing with that?" I asked pointing to the picture.  
"Even though I hate that its of, Emo boy, its amazing, and I know how much you like him so I knew you would want it back." He said handing it to me.  
"Your amazing you know that." I said and he smiled.  
"Well, you could thank me with a kiss." He said jokingly. I playfully hit him on the shoulder and got up. I looked at him and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. I heard his gasp and smile under my kiss. I pulled back and smiled. His cheeks were red.  
"Hang out after school?" I asked  
"Absoutly." He said standing up.  
"But first you have to go give that picture to, Emo boy." He said and I looked at him confused.  
"I hppen to know he liks you too, so go." He said playfully pushing me. I walked away and could feel him watching me, happier than I have been in a long time.


End file.
